The Other Side - RATED M
by T2 Angel
Summary: How did Terry and Max spend their first night together? Let's find out. Set between chapters 12 and 13 of "Count On Me." RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! (Or adults with immature nature. It's whatever.)


**A/N: Alright. Here it is. The scene from "Count On Me" in between Chapters 12 and 13. The HEATED scene most of you felt was missing.  
**

 **WARNING! WARNING! THIS STORY IS RATED M! I REPEAT! THIS STORY IS RATED M! If you are NOT of age to read or do not wish to read its contents, turn back now! Believe me, there will be no hard feelings!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay. If you're still here, don't say that you weren't warned. Anyway, in comparison to some, this probably won't be NEAR as bad! Or graphic. Some people are detailed! But I digress.**

 **So, after the comments from everyone asking to make a love making scene with Terry and Max, I threw the idea around for a while until inspiration came to me at random. I just started and I am still reading** _ **American Gods**_ **by Neil Gaiman (don't judge me that it took me so long) and one of the opening scenes has a very good, sexually charged scene toward the beginning. That told me, as tastefully as it was done (for the most part), that maybe I could do this. Here is the end result. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Fun trivia: the title of this story was, originally, going to be the title for "Count On Me".**

 **Last thing, I don't know if I will keep this one-shot posted. Honestly, I may remove it after a month or so. We'll see. So, please, read and let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, dear! I can't believe I wrote this. Well! Here goes nothing!**

* * *

 **The Other Side**

Terry closed the door behind him and, once the knob clicked, Max spun him around and started kissing him fervently. Terry matched her ferocity, immediately. He picked her up, placing his hands firmly under her ass, taking note of how soft and firm it felt.

This was already turning him on far more than he expected.

Max was always impressed by his strength but he lifted her without even exerting himself. She didn't think he was trying. She was getting more turned on by the second. She came to one more conclusion: there were way too many clothes on right now.

She pulled at Terry's shirt, yanking it off quickly. She stared at his body, "Good God…"

"What?" Terry asked.

"You're sexy, as hell, that's what." She went back to kissing him as she tossed the shirt aside.

"Why did I put that on?" he asked, hurriedly and in-between kisses.

"You were trying to be considerate," she started tugging at her shirt. "Another turn on."

He grabbed her shirt tail and pulled at it. "Is there anything that doesn't turn you on right now?"

"I could ask you that same question."

"That's fair." He pulled off her shirt and stared at the sight of gorgeous breasts in a red lace bra. "Whoa."

She smiled. "You have no idea what that reaction does to a girl."

"Just… wow."

"You've seen me in a sports bra."

"Sports bra, Victoria's secret. So not the same thing." He rushed and kissed her again.

They kissed until they fell on the bed, Max underneath Terry. She traced her hands along his body, being completely amazed at all of the definition of his well-toned body. She felt his growing manhood against her leg and that was causing her own body to react in the best ways.

She broke a kiss, "We are still wearing way too many clothes!"

"Damn right!"

They both quickly disrobed, kissing each other all the while. Neither had anything on and Terry paused when he realized what was about to happen. He was remembering an old song from the 2010s that talked about friends crossing this line. The name of the song was "The Other Side."

He couldn't ignore the irony.

He stared into her eyes. "Max…"

"Yes, Terry," she answered, reading his mind. "Please."

He kept staring into her eyes.

"I love you. You love me. I want this."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Okay."

"Didn't know you'd be timid."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"One more reason I love you. Now, come on, Batman. Show me what you got."

Neither of them knew what to expect when this moment happened but, as soon as Terry pushed himself inside of Max, both took a gasp at the pure perfection of the moment.

"Oh… my… God…" Max breathed out.

"Wow…" Terry exhaled.

They stared at each other then kissed each other passionately. Terry started to slowly move his hips, drawing a moan from Max immediately. He could see that she was okay with this pace but something told him that he could go a little faster. He increased his rhythm and Max couldn't have been more grateful for it. She wanted to express how she was feeling but all she could was moan and lean her head back.

"My God, Terry!" she finally managed to breath out.

"Dammit," he grunted. "Max! Shit!"

"You're… oh, God… you're… bigger than I expected and… good _Lord_ , I'm not complaining!"

"God, Max, you feel amazing!"

"I do… God, aim to please! Oh, my _GOD!_ "

She taken by surprise when he picked up speed, even more so when he lifted her up. He was in a kneeling position and brought her face to face with him.

"So do I," he smiled.

"You please so very well," she kissed him, hard, moving as furiously against him as he was against her.

After a few more strokes, Max moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Her best friend, her hero, her confidant, and her constant companion. Now, he was her boyfriend. Now, he was her lover. Now, he was all hers.

Terry pressed her closer to him. She was more reason that wearing the cowl made sense. She was someone who mattered to him, someone he had to keep safe. He loved her, she loved him. He had her body, heart, and soul and she had his. He didn't want it any other way.

"Terry," she moaned, "Oh, God, Terry!"

"God, Max!" he grunted out.

"I'm so close! I…" She stopped to get a breath. "Fuck me, Terry! Faster! Faster!"

He didn't and could respond with words. He simply fulfilled his lover's desires. He sped up, faster and harder, pleasing her as much as he could.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, my GOD!"

"Max…"

"Terry… I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Me, too!"

He moved faster and harder, she moved against him just as ferociously.

"Terry, Terry, Terry!"

"Max!"

"Don't stop! Don't stop, please!"

They grinded against each other until they started breathing in quicker and quicker gasps, each movement bringing them to closer to the climax.

Until, at last, pure bliss.

Max took a deep breath before letting it all go, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Terry let out several grunts as pushed harder and deeper.

After a few seconds, the wave of euphoria and pleasure passed over them and they fell to their sides on the bed, still holding to each other for dear life and gasping to get their air back.

They were panting. They were spent. They were content and satisfied. They were happy.

Max smiled and said, breathlessly, "So… let me ask this."

"What?" Terry smiled, out of breath, as well

She looked at him. "How long… have you been… holding _that_ in?"

He chuckled. "Do you… want an honest answer to that?"

"Kinda."

He chuckled again. "Uh… a while, I guess. Long time. I dunno. It's just been a long time. I mean… you're hot as hell, Max."

"I know. But you're no slouch, yourself."

"I know, usually, another round would be in order, but… could we wait a minute?"

"Sure."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Max."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Around 7 AM, Basem rode his bike into Terry's apartment complex and took note of Max's car. He laughed to himself and pulled out his phone. "Sal? It's me." He was silent for a second. "Oh, no, she's still here." Silence. "No, no! Not yet. Trust me. I'm willing to bet their still asleep." He was silent again. "Patience, my dear Sally, patience. As I'm sure both Max and Terry can attest to now, incredibly good things come to those who wait."

* * *

 **A/N:...**

 **...**

 **Wow. Did I really write that?**

 **Huh. Okay. Well, uh... leave me some reviews. Let me know what you think. Please. Leave me some reviews!**

 **Also, thank you to** _ **Master Lists For Writers**_ **by Bryn Donovan.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a cold shower. A very, very cold shower.  
**


End file.
